Dauntless Black
by marycate930
Summary: There was no war but with crazy Eric as a leader what can go wrong, but more importantly what can go right? I'm MaryCate or Marty not Veronica Roth so sadly, I do not own Divergent, or the characters, or the places as much as I wish I did. Rated T, well because of Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving Day

Tris' POV

Today we get an apartment assigned! I really hope it's by Tobias' so we can spend more time together. Especially since everyone knows about us after yesterday. I walk into the Cafeteria with Christina on my right and Uriah on my left. Eric is straight ahead. Ughhh the bitch. Since I came in first I get to choose my apartment first. Tobias lives in apartment 2300… Hopefully there is one available on the second floor. I walk up to the bitch and he shows me a list with green and red colored apartment numbers. 2298 is available. Perfect, next to Tobias! I choose 2298 and receive my key. As I turn I see Uriah run up behind me.

"What's your apartment?" Uriah asks.

"2298," I simply tell him then walk and sit by Christina.

Christina's POV

Tris is coming my way. After yesterday I hope that she and I can have more bonding time so she can tell me all about Four.

"Try to get an apartment on the second floor Chris," Tris says.

"I'll make it happen if I have to harass Eric for it," I laugh in response.

As I'm in line I tell Will he has to get an apartment on the second floor or else he'll regret it. He chooses apartment 2469 and I choose apartment 2468 across the hall.

Tris' POV

As soon as Christina tells me she got an apartment on the second floor I head towards Tobias' apartment or mine, who knows. I knock on Tobias' door and he opens it quickly.

"Where's your apartment at Trisss?" Tobias says holding out the s.

"Come with me I'll show you!" I respond quietly.

"Hold on I have to lock up," Tobias whispers in my ear then kisses my ear.

"No you don't silly! It's not far!"

"Fineeeeeeee."

"Here we are."

"Awwwwww you're so close! But you won't be spending much time there."

"I know but still!"

Tobias' POV

I'm so happy that Tris' apartment is so close! But that was unnecessary she'll spend most time in my apartment. We slowly go to lunch and sit together. Since it's so quite I decide to ask Tris a question...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm MaryCate not Veronica Roth:(**

Chapter 2: Job Selections

Tobias' POV

Since it's so quiet at lunch I decide to ask Tris a question…** (this is a disappointment, I know) **

"What job do you want?" I ask.

"I was thinking maybe the tattoo parlor with Tori or maybe the control room with you...but I suck with computers," Tris says.

"I could teach you everything you need to know to work in the control room if you want," I say to enlighten her.

"Then I'll probably work with you," Tris says with a huge smile on her face.

Tris' POV

I suck with computers Tobias is going to have a hard time teaching me. I could surprise him and work in the tattoo parlor, but I don't want to disappoint him. Ughhh why is life so hard. Once we finish lunch we get up and go to Tobias' apartment and sleep. Once we wake up we eat dinner then sleep some more. I guess we sleep a lot.

**next day**

Tobias' POV

"Trissssss wake up!" I say as sweetly as I can.

"Wha- whaaat, what time is it?" Tris says sleepily.

"Breakfast time," I say sweeping Tris up and carrying her to the kitchen.

"I gave you eggs, like abnegation breakfast."

"Back to the ol' days I guess."

"Hurry up and get dressed so you can choose your job!"

Tris' POV

As I walk towards my drawer in Tobias' dresser with my clothes I start to think about which job I'll choose. Easy or hard? I'm dauntless, I should go with the hard. Once I'm dressed I run out towards Tobias and hug him from behind.

"Ready?" Tobias asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I say.

Tobias' POV

I hope Tris chooses to work in the control room with me. It's most of the time only me so we'd have a lot of alone time. As we walk to the cafeteria people stare like they didn't know that we're together. You'd have to be completely oblivious to the compound to not know. As Tris selects her job I look up and see that she chose the control room. That's my dauntless girl! As Tris comes running up to me I hug her and smother her with love.

Tris' POV

I chose the control room, good luck Tobias. I turn around and see that Uriah chose tattoo parlor, strange. Will "chose" fence and Christina "chose" fence. The happy initiate couple will work together! I catch one last glance and see that Peter chose…leader. Great. As we all clear out I run with Tobias to the kitchen and we grab muffins so we can eat and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm MaryCate not Veronica Roth:(**

Chapter 3: Work

Tris' POV

Today I wake up before Tobias so I run to my apartment and shower and grab some clothes out of my closet to add to my drawer in Tobias' apartment. When I get back Tobias is awake and showered.

"Mornin' Tobias," I say walking up to him.

"Hiyaaa," Tobias says while gently kissing me.

Tobias' POV

As I kiss Tris I start to think about today. There was only one job available in the control room and Tris chose it. I get to train Tris and we'll have lots of alone time. **(What do you think they'll do?)**

"Let's get going to breakfast," I say.

"Fineeeee, then you'll have lots of fun training me," says Tris.

"Loads of fun," I say locking my apartment.

Tris' POV

Tobias doesn't know what he's getting into agreeing to train me. When we walk into the cafeteria I see Peter. Oh great the new leader. After Tobias and I go through the line and sit down Peter and Eric come over.

"Enjoy your last day with three meals and all day snacks," Peter says.

"Starting tomorrow you will have 1 large meal around lunch time and 3 snacks per day," says Eric.

"And whose brilliant idea was this?" Tobias asks more sarcastically than I thought possible.

"Well _Four_, it was my amazing idea," Peter says proudly

"You obviously don't understand sarcasm," I say.

As Eric walks away with a very pouty Peter I look at Tobias and mouth, "Turd Sr. trained the dickhole already."

"I vote we get a lot of food today and store it in our apartments because who can only eat 4 times a day?" Tobias says.

"We'll eat all day until we roll around the compound!" I say. **(That's my new life goal)**

Tobias' POV

As we walk towards the control room I think about what I'll teach Tris. Probably the basics and I'll leave the hard stuff to myself. As I'm teaching Tris how to tell if something's suspicious she says, "It's time to go smuggle food!" That's my girl always hungry.

**I didn't forget about all of the other initiates, they'll be back within the next three chapters. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Marty not Veronica.**

Chapter 4: The Last Supper

Tris' POV

Once we are back to Tobias' apartment after "work" we sleep and then go to our last dinner, stupid Peter. Once we get to our usual table Christina and Will sit down followed by Uriah and Marlene.

"Enjoy your last dinner," Tobias says.

"What do you mean it's our last dinner?" Shauna says walking up with Zeke on her side.

"Peter came up with a brilliant idea to have only one major meal at lunch and three snacks for the whole day," I say.

"And we thought that he couldn't become any bigger of an ass," Christina mumbles.

Will's POV

With only one meal I'll be stuck at that stupid fence most of the day with no excuse to leave. Peter is an ass. Eric trained him to be that way, is Eric behind this?

Tobias' POV

If no one knows about it then were Eric and Peter lying? They wouldn't have…unless they want to be bloody pulps.

Uriah's POV

Food? Food? **_FOOOOD?_** Peter should've been forced to the fence, not given the job of a leader!

"How can we get back at him?" I say to break the awkward silence.

"We could smuggle food and make him regret it," Zeke says.

"That's what we've been doing all day," Tris says smirking at Four.

**Seeeeeee, I told you I didn't forget about them. Any other characters you'd like in the story? Caleb? Marcus? Natalie? **


	5. Chapter 5

**My name isn't Veronica Roth:(**

Chapter 5: Secret Agents

Tobias' POV

Since everyone decided to begin smuggling food, it became a game. We were secret agents out to get food. **(I think this is something JLaw would do)** The objective is don't get caught. You must get one meal for two out of the cafeteria without getting caught by the modern day Hitlers. As Will goes in for the food we all keep a lookout throughout the compound.

"1, 2, 3 GO!" Christina shouts signaling Will to become a secretive guy.

Will's POV

As I start running with my night vision goggles on through the back hallways of the compound I see someone coming towards me. Who is it? How will I know? I shouldn't talk to them. I really need to turn around. As I start to turn I hear a voice.

"Where ya goin' Will?" the anonymous voice says.

Anonymous POV

Will thinks he can run, but he can't. I can cream him and throw him over the water thingy. You didn't know I hated him so much? Did you? Well guess what. I do!

Tobias' POV

Why has Will been gone so long? I need to go check on him. Like now.

"Will's been gone a long time. I'm going to go check on him," I say.

"Alright, but don't get hurt," Tris says. God I love her.

As I go to check on Will I hear a voice.

"Where ya goin' Will?" the voice asks.

Who's voice is it? I've never heard it before. **(But maybe he has...)** But I was very antisocial until Tris came along so who knows. As I walk closer I see a figure. The figure is also unfamiliar. As I walk up towards the figure I grab the figures hand and flip it.

As I put my foot on the persons stomach they mutter, "What was that for?"

"What are you doing snooping around Will?" I say in my "instructor Four" voice as Tris likes to call it.

"Will! This guy just flipped me!" the anonymous person says.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you stalking me?" Will questions.

"How do you not know who I am?" the voice says.

"Are you..."

**Who do you think it is? **


	6. Chapter 6

**My last name isn't Roth. Sowwy.**

Chapter 6: Sisters

Anonymous' POV

How does Will not know it's me? It's all been an act. The past is fake. Now this is real.

Will's POV

"Are you….Cara?" I say nearly crying.

"Yes you little bitch. I've hated you and I finally got the chance to kill you and then bam, this guy shows up," Cara says pointing at Four.

"I can kill you in one movement if you want, " Four says.

Cara's POV

Why would anyone want to kill me I'm just an innocent girl who happens to hate her brother.

"I'm stronger than you think _Four_," I say.

"Cara, Four was my instructor. He could hurt you or kill you easily," Will says.

He would kill me? Better run. As I'm running I see the water thingy up ahead. I get up on the railing, saying goodbye and jump.

Will's POV

My sister just commuted suicide in front of my face. Great night. Truly has been.

Tobias' POV

I can't believe she just jumped. No one should ever be that stupid. Will instantly starts crying so I go and grab him and we head back to where everyone is waiting.

Christina's POV

As they approach I see Four carrying a sobbing Will.

"What the hell happened?" I ask Four.

"Cara, Cara was following Will and tried to kill Will until I stopped her," Four says.

"Where is she now?" Tris asks.

"Sh- she- shee-" Will slowly stutters.

"She jumped," Four says.

"Give me Will," I say pushing towards Four. "Will it's okay, you still have all of your new family and," I whisper, "me."

Tris' POV

After this I really just want to get food and go to sleep.

"Four lets go backkk," I say.

"Fine little girl," Tobias says as we head back towards his apartment.

Tobias' POV

"So Tris, glad that wasn't your brother?" I say.

"I wish it was Peter," Tris says.

"Your wish is my command," I say. I'll kill Peter if it's the last thing I do.

**I can't believe I just updated! Sorry it's so short I just wrote it quickly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marty here! Sowwy I didn't update it yesterday:(**

Chapter 7: R.I.P

Peter's POV

So, Will almost died yesterday. Sad to say I didn't see that. I turn around and walk through the pit and all of a sudden I run into Four.

"Four," I mumble.

"Last wishes?" he asks.

"What do you mean last-"

Tobias' POV

He's gone, thrown over the chasm. Tris will be satisfied.

Eric's POV

I turn around to an opening door and expect to see Peter. I see none other than, Four.

"Have you heard?" Four mumbles.

"Have I heard what?" I yell.

"Peter's gone. Have a nice day," Four says then slams the door.

Peter died? What the hell happened? I stomp to the pit and run into a little person. Little girl...hmmmmm...Tris!

"Where the hell is Peter?" I yell into her ear.

"In hell," Tris mumbles.

"And how exactly did he die? You get your _boyfriend_ to murder him or something?" I say into her face.

"Peter committed suicide. Get it right. Not everything that happens around here is related to me and Four!" she spits at me.

"Yes it is. You guys know everyone. _Everyone_ does something for you!"

"Except for the ass we call a 'leader'!"

I storm away and everyone looks my way. Why do I have to be a leader? I could just- no that's a stupid idea. I could become factionless. No I have a "better" life here.

**I killed off Peter like requested. What shall I do with Eric? Soon enough **mischievous grin****


	8. Chapter 8

**Martino here!(that's what my bro calls me)**

Chapter 8: Death at a funeral

Tobias' POV

Tris and I decide to go to Peter's funeral and celebrate his death. By the time we get to the pit, most of the dauntless attending are drunk.

"Want a drink?" I ask Tris.

"You know I don't like to drink much," she says.

"Just hold a beer it'll make it look like your enjoying yourself."** (Sutter from ****_The Spectacular Now_**** said that. Guess who plays Sutter. Miles! [Peter] and his second girlfriend? Shailene! {Tris})**

"As if I can't enjoy myself here."

As we continue walking I see someone hanging over. As we grow nearer, they jump.

Anonymous POV

I had to jump. I had to. This life sucks, my job sucks. Bye everyone!

Tris' POV

I see a blur disappear. As I look up to Tobias I see he has that same blank, what just happened? look plastered across his face. We begin to run towards the chasm and see its none the other than, Eric.

Tobias' POV

"Eric, Eric, Eric. I guess we're down two leaders today," I say to Tris.

"I guess so, hopefully they don't ask you. Again," she says.

"They will, and I'll have to reject. Stupid people wanting to kill all of us off."

"The erudite especially."

Uriah's POV

After Peter's funeral I run into Tris and Four.

"Want to come to Zeke's tonight and play truth or dare?" I say.

"Sure I'm in!" Four says.

"How about you Tris?" I ask.

"I guess so," she kinda shrugs.

"Okay 8 o'clock, Zeke's place. See ya later."

I guess Abnegation don't know what truth or dare is…she's probably only coming because Four agreed to come. I wonder what faction he's from.

Tobias' POV

"Did you really just agree to truth or dare?" I ask Tris.

"I figured since you were playing I sorta had to, what is it even?" she asks.

"You have to either choose truth and answer the question honestly or choose dare and follow through with the dare."

"What if I don't want to answer the question or do the dare?"

"Then you have to take off an article of clothing, socks and shoes not included."

"Sounds fair enough."

As we walk back to my apartment hand in hand, I begin to wonder what Tris would say if she was questioned with what faction I came from or my real name. I trust her, or I should.

**Eric's gone. Who's next? Someone good? or someone bad?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Marty is back! Sorry if you didn't want Eric killed off because now there isn't an evil guy. I've got a trick though… **evil laugh****

Chapter 9: Truth or Dare

Tobias' POV

As we walk together hand in hand to Zeke's place I hear a familiar voice. Whose is it? Oh well.

"What will you say if they ask you about one of my secrets?" I ask Tris just double checking.

"I'll take of my shirt or my pants," she says.

"Good. Only you know so we have to make sure no one finds out."

"What if I don't have anything else to take off though?"

"We'll say I'm from Amity."

"You? In Amity? You'd always be drugged up."

"But no one transferred from Amity so they won't know."

"Okay."

Uriah's POV

First chance I get I'm going to ask Tris or Four what Four's real name is and where he's from. Here they are. Last ones here. Ughhh, probably on couple time.

"So who's going to start us off?" Zeke asks.

"Oooh! Me! Me!" Christina squeals.

Christina's POV

Better not start off with a bad question or dare... but who to ask?

"Tris, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to sit in Four's lap for the game."

"Okay," Tris says climbing into his lap.

Tris' POV

Yay! I get to sit in Tobias' lap the whole game!

"Uriah, truth or dare?" I say even though I don't have a truth or dare for him.

"Dare! I am no pansycake!" Uriah says.

"Pansycake is never going to come back!" Zeke screams.

Ahhh brotherly love.

"I dare you to get in a drinking contest with Four," I say thinking it's a good idea. Seeing Zeke run and grab shot glasses with who knows what in it, I think twice.

"Ready, set, go!" Zeke says. Boom Tobias is already on his fourth out of eight by the time Uriah finishes one. Bad bad idea. Once Uriah is passed out and Tobias has gotten to eight we go it back down and wait for Uriah to finish throwing up.

Uriah's POV

I wake up in the bathroom and instantly start throwing up. Then I remember that I was drinking. Lots.

"Four, truth or dare?" I say.

"Dare," he says.

"I dare you to tell me what faction your from."

Tobias' POV

I look down at Tris and she tells me to say Amity.

"Amity," I tell everyone.

Gasps fill the room and then we have Christina, ughhh the Candor.

"No you are not!" she screams.

"How would you know?" I reply nonchalantly.

"The way you said it, you weren't hiding anything."

As I take off my shirt I see some people shocked. Then I look down at Tris and she smiles.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" I say continuing the game.

"I'll shake things up a bit and say…dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes with Shauna." I say.

"Okay!" Zeke says all happily.

**Should I do more truth or dare or end it for the night?**


End file.
